Listen to Me
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Dengarkan suara dribble bola ini, apa jerit frustasimu teredam? Dengarkan petikan gitar ini, apa lagumu teriringi? Hei, kau! Dengarkan aku.


Kemarin sore, Fukase terduduk diam di atas kursi. Menatap kosong lapangan sepi. Bergetar menggigil melawan hati. Menjaga pikiran agar tak melompat mati. Tapi Fukase kehilangan suara kecil dari jati diri. Tenggelam dalam mimpi di atas mimpi. Di telan kegelapan tiada henti. Sakit dan menggerogoti, Fukase ingin mati.

* * *

Listen to Me

(c)

Arischa

.

.

 _Vocaloid isn't mine._

.

.

Dengarkan suara dribble bola ini, apa jerit frustasimu teredam? Dengarkan petikan gitar ini, apa lagumu teriringi? Hei, kau! Dengarkan aku.

.

.

Tentu tidak sempurna, lubang di mana mana. Awas jatuh, lihat kanan kiri atas bawah, nikmati perjalanan anda!

* * *

Sore ini, Fukase masih menatap kosong pada lapangan sepi. Taman tak terawat yang jarang ada orang melewati. Tak mampu mengundang lirikan, tak juga mampu mengundang kedatangan. Kecuali dia, yang kehilangan jati dirinya. Kecuali Fukase, yang kehilangan ambang hidupnya—

Ah, jiwanya pergi entah ke mana.

Suara tapak kaki jelas menggaungi. Hati Fukase tak tergerak untuk penasaran. Otak Fukase tak merespon impuls saraf. Pandangan Fukase tak berminat melempar atensi. Eksistensi apapun itu, Fukase masih menerawang jauh pada khayalannya—

 _Apa dia ada di dunia ini?_

 _Apa eksistensinya nyata?_

 _Apa benar ia Satoshi Fukase?_

Rasanya, seingatnya, orang-orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Fukase', 'Fukase- _kun_ ' , 'Fukase- _san_ '. Aneh, kadang ia lupa mereka siapa, kadang ia tak mengenal mereka siapa. Tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya mereka memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya?

Lalu, Fukase baru ingat.

Kalau hari ini usianya tujuh belas tahun. Lalu Fukase ingat, dia memang kehilangan kewarasan.

Langkah kaki itu kian mendekat. Lalu kian menjauh. Lalu ada interval yang menyisakan frekuensi antara dirinya dan objek visual di depan sana. Seorang lelaki tegap, yang berfokus pada bola oranye, memantul dengan ritme teratur. Lalu dilempar, melambung, melayang, masuk ke dalam ring. Mulus, tanpa cacat. Tanpa menyentuh pinggiran ring.

 _Saat itu, Fukase melihat mimpi._

.

.

.

Fukase duduk termenung. Masih setia menatap kosong lapangan usang. Di tengah taman yang tak terjamah manusia, oh, mungkin ada musang. Setidaknya ada dua tadi, melewati Fukase, melewati acuh, sepertinya tempat ini kosong.

 _Dasar musang._

Fukase, kembali menerawang jauh. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia melihat sebuah mimpi. Ia ingat apa itu mimpi, untungnya. Ia sadar apa itu mimpi, bukan dalam konteks bunga tidur.

 _Memang tidur itu berbunga?_ —Ini Fukase dengan kewarasan seratus persen, jika kalian tak percaya.

Laki-laki itu tak datang lagi. Saat pertama kali Fukase melihatnya, _jersey_ berwarna putih keabuan tersampir rapi di pundaknya. Bukankah itu tampak keren? Dengan gaya memukau melempar bola. Setidaknya Fukase ingat, itu dinamakan Basket.

 _Tapi Fukase tak memiliki passion di basket._

"Kau yang kemarin?" Fukase mendengar suara itu, asas kesopanan yang ia ingat, ia harus menoeh lalu menyapa. Tapi otak Fukase serasa tak bekerja. Tetap menatap lurus lapangan yang tampak buram. Tenang saja, Fukase bukannya mau pingsan atau lupa kacamata.

 _Bukan itu._

"Hei, dengarkan aku." Ada tekanan di sebelahnya, Fukase melirik. Menatap surai hijau lumut yang basah akan keringat. Menyipit untuk memperjelas arah pandang, oh. Lelaki itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau menduduki obatku." Suara Fukase, suara datar nan kalem. Tak ada penekanan, tak ada emosi, tapi lelaki itu tahu. Ada emosi yang tersembunyi, tak mau keluar menunjukkan eksistensi.

"Maaf? Maksudmu plastik kosong ini?" Beberapa plastik berbagai warna diangkat, kosong. Tak ada yang tersisa.

"Aku baru ingat, aku sudah meminum butir terakhir." Lelaki itu memutar bola mata malas. Orang ini tidak waras. Pikirnya meracau bepikir keras.

"…"

Ada rasa nyeri, ketika Fukase mencoba melawan hati. Fukase usai melihat mimpi, kini Fukase ingin mencoba untuk memiliki mimpi lagi.

Tapi nyatanya Fukase terlihat sedang bermimpi. Lihat? Sekarang Fukase merasa terintimidasi di bawah naungan langit malam. Berapa jam? Sejak sore hingga malam, mereka berdua masih duduk diam. Tak membuka percakapan atau sekedar melirik pandang.

"Mau main basket denganku?" Akhirnya suara itu terdengar lagi. Mengalun pelan dalam benak Fukase. Basket? Bermain?

 _Fukase ingin mengangguk. Peduli mati hari sudah gelap, penerangan minim sebatas lampu jalanan yang meredup. Fukase ingin bermimpi._

"Obatku sudah habis." Dengan itu, Fukase beranjak bangun. Pulang ke rumah demi ucapan selamat datang kembali. Berharap ibunya tak jenuh mengatakan itu setiap ia pulang ke rumah. Berharap ia bisa tidur tenang di balik selimut. Berharap bangun tepat pukul sebelas siang. Dengan alarm, semoga.

 _Tapi Fukase tak kunjung terlelap._

Fukase menggigil ketakutan di bawah gelungan selimut tebal. Fukase bergetar hebat, merasa ia akan mati cepat. Dia ketakutan, merasa dunianya hancur. Kembali, Fukase berteriak frustasi.

Ini bagai rutinitas. Dokter, bisakah kau menunggu Fukase besok pagi? Fukase rasa, ia butuh obat.

.

.

.

"Aku Nakajima Gumiya. Kau siapa?" Mentari pagi menyinari hari, seorang lelaki mengikuti tanpa henti. Fukase tak tahu menahu, perihal munculnya pemuda yang mengaku bernama Nakajima Gumiya, di belakangnya.

Fukse berjalan cepat, dan dia mengikuti cepat.

"Hei!"

Fukase bisu, tak menanggapi barang sekata salam dari entitas di belakangnya. Mengganggap mati semua yang dilewatinya.

"Dengarkan aku, kau orang yang kemarin, 'kan?"

 _Bruk._

"AW! Hei!" Fukase berhenti mendadak, tak peduli tubrukan keras dari belakang. Tak menghindari umpatan kesal dari belakang, ia berbalik. Lalu terbeliak.

"…..yang kemarin?" Sungguh, mungkinkah ini takdir? Pasalnya Fukase sedang tak ada minat mengujungi lapangan basket sepulang menemui dokter, tahu-tahu lelaki pebasket kemarin berdiri di hadapannya.

"..ya? aku Nakajima Gumiya. Dan kau?" Sebuah tangan terulur padanya, katanya Fukase ini sakit jiwa, bukannya buta atau bodoh.

Jadi uluran tangan Gumiya itu bermaksud berkenalan, 'kan?

"Namaku…namaku Satoshi Fukase…mungkin?"

"Hah?" Raut ekspretif, sarat kebingungan luar dalam. Fukase hanya takut jika dirinya bukanlah Satoshi Fukase, melainkan imaji nyata dari khayalan benak belaka.

"Tapi, kurasa tak apa jika kau panggil nama kecilku, Nakajima. Panggil aku Fukase, dan anggap aku hidup."

Nampak kesal, Gumiya mengepalkan tangan dan cemberut tak jelas, "Memang kau ini hantu, apa?! Ah, sudahlah. Ayo ke lapangan kemarin, kita tanding sepuluh ronde!" Selang beberapa sekon, cengiran hangat tercetak di wajah Gumiya.

Fukase terpana,

 _Ia melihat kebahagiaan, yang berasal dari mimpi._

 _Fukase terpana, akan hebatnya Gumiya memancarkan kebahagiaan mimpi, ia jadi iri._

"Aku tidak punya keahlian di bidang basket, seingatku." Fukase bukannya menghindar, Fukase hanya berkata benar.

"Akan kuajari!"

Hari-hari Fukase memang tak seindah angannya. Tapi Fukase masih mencoba mengingat mimpinya dulu, dan mencoba meraihnya, menggenggamnya, tak akan Fukase lepas.

Lewat suara _dribble_ bola basket di lapangan usang.

.

.

.

Rasanya sangat sakit, meyesakkan, frustasi, depresi, ketika Fukase yang diam menjerit di dalam pikiran.

" _Mati!"_

" _Pergi!"_

" _Sialan!"_

" _MATI!"_

"HENTIKAN!" Kepalanya terasa pecah, berputar penuh sesak, bagai terbakar, sakit. Fukase terduduk dengan getaran hebat. Di tengah lapangan, ketika bola basket di _dribble_ , ketika Gumiya berteriak panik.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?! Hei, kau mendengarku?"

 _Satu,_

 _Bola masih memantul di atas lapangan, bagai di_ dribble _._

 _Dua,_

 _Bola masih memantul, di_ dribble _oleh angin._

 _Tiga,_

 _Fukase masih menjerit frustasi._

 _Empat,_

 _Gumiya tak tahu lagi._

"AKU BELUM MAU MATI!"

"SADARLAH FUKASE!"

"TIDAK! BUNUH AKU!"

"KAU GILA, FUKASE!"

"AKU SUDAH GILA!"

"KAU MEMANG TIDAK WARAS, JADI SADARLAH!"

 _Lima,_

 _Fukase tak sadarkan diri, dengan bola yang berhenti mematul. Menyisakan Gumiya yang membisu kaku._

.

.

.

Hujan gerimis, seminggu setelah Fukase yang menjerit frustasi diiringi _dirbble_ bola dan teriakan panik Gumiya. Tak ada salam memulai pertemanan, namun mereka dekat bagai dua insan berkawan lama.

Di bawah rinai hujan mendesah angin. Berpayung kelabu berselimut basah, dua insan duduk di atas kursi reyot, di bawah guyuran hujan. Di pinggir lapangan basket usang dekat taman terbuang.

Menggigil kecil bergetar gemetar, Gumiya tergugu, terpaku akan pernyataan sepihak Fukase.

 _Fukase menemukan mimpinya, saat melihat Gumiya men_ dribble _bola. Fukase ingin meraihnya, dengan Gumiya yang membantunya._

"Aku mencoba tidur kemarin, aku mengatur alarm seperti biasa, aku mencoba terlelap. Tapi di bawah selimut, aku merasa ingin mati, tapi ketakutan tak ingin mati."

"…"

 _Tes. Zrash.  
_

"Di bawah selimut semuanya terasa hening. Tapi pikiranku penuh, banyak suara yang meneriakiku. Kau tahu, Nakajima? Aku ini memang tidak waras, ya?"

"…"

"Kemarin, aku ingin tidur. Aku ingat suara bola basket yang di _driblle_ , aku ingin berteriak, tapi aku kembali ingat suara _dribble_ bolamu. Aku jadi sadar, ternyata aku punya kau, ya?"

"…"

"Nakajima-"

"Fukase, apa mimpimu?" Giliran Fukase yang terpaku. Gumiya sudah tahu, lewat pemaparan Fukase yang rancu, lewat Fukase yang meracau. Jiwa Fukase memang tak beres. Ada tekanan yang dialaminya, setiap Fukase menjerit, setiap Fukase terjatuh, Gumiya rasa, itu akhir dunia.

"…aku baru ingat, mimpiku menjadi seorang penyanyi, Nakajima. Yang disaksikan seluruh orang berdiri di atas panggung. Tidakkah itu keren? Seperti kau yang men _dribble_ bola, mimpimu." Kini Gumiya mengerti, Fukase ingi bernyanyi, namun kadang bukan lagu, tapi jerit frustasi yang Fukase perdengarkan.

"Aku bisa bermain gitar."

Perjanjian tak kasat mata. Gumiya akan tetap men _dribble_ bola, untuk meredam segala jeritan frustasi Fukase. Gumiya akan memetik senar gitar, untuk mengiringi lagu Fukase.

.

.

.

Satu bingkai foto, dan Fukase ingin gantung diri.

Satu figur wajah, dan Fukase ingin melompat mati.

Satu ronde ingatan masa lalu, dan Fukase harus lari.

"AKU PERGI!"

"…Hati-hati di jalan." Tangan yang mulai menua itu meraih pecahan bingkai foto. Menyapu air mata dengan senyum ketabahan. Menyimpan kenangan dalam gudang, salahnya. Membiarkan Fukase yang bingung masuk ke dalam gudang, dan menemukan bingkai foto. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan, namum pasti. Jika ini untuk anaknya, untuk Fukase. Figur seorang ibu tak akan ia lepas.

[Sebuah gagang telepon di genggam. Tombol angka ditekan, sambungan telepon terdengar. Permohonan disertai isak tangis, untuk anaknya yang berlari menembus hujan dengan segala perasaan depresi.]

.

.

.

 _Drap. Drap._

Masih diguyur hujan dipayungi suram, Fukase berlari menunduk sedih. Ponsel digenggam erat, dimandikan basah air hujan. Segalanya, yang ingin ia lupakan. Mimpi indahnya, panggung megahnya, sorak sorai meriahnya, dan sakit hatinya.

 _Fukase seperti bermimpi, ketika ia mencapai babak_ grandfinal _sebuah kompetisi menyanyi. Di atas panggung megah, dengan sorak sorai meriah. Mimpinya yang indah. Segala hal ia pertaruhkan di sini.  
_

 _Fukase seperti remuk dihancurkan, ketika dengan lantang ayahnya berteriak murka :_

" _MATI KAU! AKU SUDAH MELARANGMU BERNYANYI, DASAR SIALAN! MENYANYI ITU MEMBUAT ORANG DI SEKELILINGMU MATI!"_

 _Fukase kehilangan mimpinya, kehilangan ayahnya, kehilangan harapan hidupnya._

 _Fukase gila. Tertekan, depresi, frustasi, tidak waras._

 _...TAKA TAKA TAKA TAKA TAKA..._

Fukase berhenti tepat di depan palang kereta. Mendengar suara kereta yang samar mendekat.

 _Drrt…drrt._

"… _karena menyanyi di atas paggung, kakakmu harus mengalami kecelakaan. Karena gagal meraih mimpi, kakakmu menjadi gila."_

"HENTIKAN!" Fukase berteriak, menjerit, berderai air mata. Sakit, sesak, sungguh menyiksa. Kereta mendekat, Fukase siap melangkah.

Akhir hidup, lupakan mimpi. Ini menyiksa.

 _Drrt..drrt.._

Jerit Fukase teredam bising Kereta dan hujan, rintik hujan membuat layar ponselnya tersentuh—menerima sebuah panggilan.

 _Lompat! Fukase harus lompat!_

Lewat! Kereta melewatinya, menguburnya dalam gema suara menyiksa. Melingkupi Fukase dalam derita.

" _Duk._

 _Duk._

 _Duk."_

Suara _dribble_ bola basket yang samar Fukase dengar. Air matanya deras mengalir, teriakannya tercekat. Jeritnya tertahan. Ia terpaku mendengar suara.

Kereta sudah berlalu, dan Fukase masih tergugu di sana, di depan palang, samar mendengar.

"…"

Menatap kosong ponselnya, yang menampilkan durasi panggilan, paham.

Suara _dribble_ itu berasal dari sebuah sambungan telepon.

Sang penelepon adalah Nakajima Gumiya, si pemilik mimpi, dan si peraih mimpi.

"…Nakajima,"

Suara petikan gitar, samar terdengar beradu dengan guyur hujan. Berpadu dengan isak tangis Fukase yang liar. Otak Fukase bekerja, berjalan, berputar.

Fukase bernyanyi, dengan iringan gitar Gumiya. Terisak pilu menahan sakit, terisak sakit melepas beban.

Fukase meraih mimpi, bernyanyi di bawah guyuran hujan, di depan palang kereta, dengan diiringi petikan gitar Gumiya di seberang sana, setelah Fukase gagal melompat ke depan kereta yang berlaju.

Menangis dengan senyum penuh kelegaan.

" _Hei, kau. Dengarkan aku. Aku punya mimpi, menjadi pebasket internasional. Aku men_ dribble _bola, kau mendengarnya? Dan kau berhenti menjerit frustasi."_

Fukase mendengarkannya.

" _Hei, dengarkan aku. Kau punya mimpi, menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal di mana semua orang mendengar nyayianmu di atas panggung. Aku memetik gitar, mengiringi lagumu. Kau mendengarnya?"_

Fukase dengar. Fukase tak menyangka. Kini mimpi ia genggam dalam kepalan tangan.

" _Sekarang pulanglah. Ibumu menunggu di rumah, tidurlah. Kau pasti bisa tidur tanpa ketakutan. Aku akan men_ dribble _bola, dan kau bernyanyi."_

Fukase akan pulang, berjalan tertunduk memandangi layar ponsel, yang tak mati walau diguyur hujan. Mendengar suara _dribble_ Gumiya. Bersenandung serak dalam isak tangis.

"Nakajima, aku Fukase, benar. Terimakasih."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Bayah kuyup, berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap ibunya yang tersenyum hangat memeluk gagang telepon, setitik air mata tegambar di sudut matanya.

"Selamat datang kembali." Berlalu pergi, Fukase butuh mandi, lalau terlelap tidur bermimpi.

"Nakajima- _kun_ , terimakasih." Ibunya terisak kecil, berbicara lewat telepon dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

 _[Saat Fukase berlari melewati sang ibu, bingkai foto ayahnya dibenahi. Tepat saat pintu sudah tertutup rapat, Gumiya dihubungi.]_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N  
**

Hai, Arischa kembali setelah hiatus beberapa saat karena suatu hal dan kondisi. Mungkin ini fik terakhir di bulan ini(?) Yah, sebagai siswa kelas 3 SMP saya punya kewajiban berkawan akrab dengan pelajaran dan ujian :") Belum lagi UAS saya tinggal menghitung minggu. Tapi semoga saya nggak hiatus lama tanpa kabar dan cerita. Doakan saja /kamu siapa

Ini birthday fic (walau telat pake banget) untuk _Voicebank_ Fukase Vocaloid, husbando unyu fandom ini :")))) [aszxmcnmmodusshanmodussmanshsyn]

Mengenai fik, kehilangan mimpi ketika sudah ada di genggaman itu menyakitkan, jangan tanya kenapa saya tau-karena saya menyesal mengalaminya. Apalagi dalam suatu kondisi, di sini, Fukase dengan mimpi indahnya yang kandas, dengan kenyataan pahit mengenai kakaknya. Komplit untuk beban di hatinya. DAN ABANG GUMIYA DI SINI AZDSFDJALDNC NIKAHI AKU BANG /OI

Salam,

Arischa


End file.
